


Roped into Chores

by justhuman



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim explains to Tony that taking care the chores happens before the fun. Written for <a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/kink_bingo/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/kink_bingo/"><b>kink_bingo</b></a> Amnesty 2010 - Bondage (other) with some D/s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roped into Chores

**Roped into Chores**

Through an opening in the bookshelf, Tim watched Tony come into the apartment and wipe the sweat off his forehead with one hand, because he was being dragged toward the kitchen by his other. He did a little dance, probably trying to avoid the dog and the dog dish.

Tony said, "Hey, boy, a drink sounds like a great idea. Let me just unclip your leash, and I think I'll pour me a glass toooo!" Somehow Tony managed to maintain his footing, so that the dog could pull him to the other side of the room divider where Tim was sitting at his desk.

"What a good boy! Did you take Tony for a good run?" Tim grabbed the dog by his head and started scratching him behind the ears. With a smile to Tony, Tim unclipped the leash from Jethro's harness.

"He took me for a good run every time he saw a squirrel, but there was a distinct lack of pep in this Marine's step when there was an interesting tree around."

"You were just giving him a rest weren't you, Jethro," Tim said to the dog as he gave his head an affectionate rub.

"Tim, you really need to rename this dog because one day his namesake…" Tony held out his hands and grimaced significantly. The leash was still wrapped around Tony's wrist, teasing Tim.

"One day his namesake will do what?"

"What, well… Honestly, I've got no idea, but I know better to play with fire when Gibbs is involved."

"Abby named him; we're fine." While they had been chatting, Tim had pulled an oversized dog biscuit out of a tin in his desk drawer. Jethro immediately sat down and panted happily at Tim. "Here you go." Jethro took the treat and pushed his way past Tim's legs to get under the desk.

"What about me, do I get a cookie?" Tony asked.

Tim couldn't resist the leash any longer, so he picked up the other end and reeled Tony in for a kiss. Once his hand touched Tony's, Tim couldn't help himself. He turned Tony's palms toward each other and began wrapping them in the leash.

Tony made a happy noise or three before saying. "Not that I'm complaining, but I was hoping for an actual cookie too."

Tim used the clip to hook the beginning of the bind and inspected his work. "I thought you were running to reduce the impact of too many cookies."

"Well…" Tony shrugged with his shoulders as he tested the bonds at his wrist. "I also wanted to give you some space to write, but I see that you've been working on other things - other nice looking things."

Tim followed Tony's eyes to the top of his desk where he'd been working out a harness with one of the jute ropes they kept in the bedroom. "Yeah, the typewriter wasn't as appealing when I sat down." Holding onto Tony's bound wrists, Tim pulled him down into his lap for another kiss.

With a glimmer in his eye that was unmistakable," Tony asked, "Are you going to tell me what you're making?"

"In due time. For now you can just think about it," Tim smiled and was rewarded with Tony's full-bodied groan. Tony never believed that there was any connection what so ever to his own curiosity and the fate of a certain cat.

"I better take this leash off you, before Jethro gets jealous."

"You don't have to," Tony said and leaned in for another kiss.

"You like the feel?" The leash was a woven nylon, flat, about an inch and a half wide; it was very different than the smooth round ropes that they usually used.

"I like that it's wide without the bulk. The twists and turns aren't as nice next to the skin."

Tim followed the geometry of the bind. He could weave it so that the turns and crossings were away from Tony's skin, but it wouldn't be as tight, at least with a more elaborate pattern. Tony liked it tight; needed it tight. "I'll pick up some longer lengths and we'll experiment." He opened the clip and began removing the wrap.

"I meant it; you can leave it on."

"I know you did, but a binding like this will make it tough to wash the dinner dishes." It was a not-too-subtle reminder.

"Well, I could do those in the morning-"

Tim looked at Tony and let every once of doubt fill his face.

"Okay, I can understand that my batting average in doing the dishes is in a bit of slump, but hey, I walked the dog."

Jethro had demolished his biscuit and was working on licking up every crumb.

"Uh-huh, do we need to talk about avoiding the job you agreed to do by doing job you want to?"

"Let's not do that, again," Tony said with a small amount of contrition on his face. In a flash it was replaced with his salesmen grin, "But you've got to give me _something_." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

It wasn't that Tim couldn't resist Tony's near constant maneuvering and innuendo, but the longer they were together; the less he wanted to resist. He took the leash and slowly coiled it, watching Tony's face.

Taking meticulous care of the equipment, coiling, inspecting every millimeter of rope and cord before they played were things that grounded Tim and honed his anticipation for things to come. As a bonus, the waiting drove Tony absolutely crazy. It was a gigantic feedback loop where Tony was amping himself up, trying to play Tim' game. In turn, Tim's desire was being fueled by Tony's efforts to please him.

"Go take a shower, and I'll think of _something_ ," Tim said.

It was only ten minutes later that Tony came out of the bathroom with a towel slung low around his hips. Tim was sitting on the edge of the bed with the rope box at his feet. "I think you're wearing too much," Tim said.

Sometimes Tony liked to be a tease or put on a show. This time, the towel just fell straight to the floor.

"Towel," Tim said and pointed his hand toward the wet cloth.

"Oh sorry," Tony said as he snatched it up and moved to stand in front of Tim.

"No you're not, but I'm used to it."

"Okay, but I really am not trying to piss you off," Tony said.

"That I accept. Let's talk about the box for a moment."

"I like the box. I like the box a lot. Could we talk about the box while we're doing things with the things in the box?" Tony asked hopefully.

Tony was really hard to resist when he was being both charming and cooperative. Tim took the towel from him and stepped behind him so Tony wouldn't seduce him into going off plan. It was one of the nice towels, thick and soft, that played to the sensualist in Tony. Tim dried the back of Tony's neck and then the length of his spine, resisting the urge to touch with his fingers. Then Tony leaned back, the warmth of his back seeping through Tim's shirt. He needed to get back on point.

"What did we say about the box?" Tim asked.

"That you're the one that decides to open it."

Tim kissed the side of Tony's neck. "And?"

"I'm the one that can close it, anytime," Tony said.

"No questions asked, ever," Tim said. "What else?"

There was hesitancy in Tony's body language as he shifted and turned his head trying to look at Tim. "Uhm, you're in charge of the rope and making sure it's not going to scratch up my delicate skin?"

"I am, and I do. I check every inch before I we do anything with it. Keep going."

Much more confidently, Tony said. "I'm in charge of putting it back and letting you know if any of it is damaged." Tony pointed at the box, "So I did good last time, right?"

Tim stepped around Tony, tossed the towel on the bed, and pulled out a handful of rope that was as organized as spaghetti. With the other hand, he reached towards the bottom of the box for a perfectly coiled rope. "See a difference?"

Tony opened his mouth and pointed. "Yeah, but you're guy with the organizational fetish." He bit his lip and frowned. "Maybe that didn't come out right."

"I _am_ the guy with the organizational fetish. Who do you think is supposed to help me get off on it?"

Tony looked from Tim to the rope to the door and said, "The dishes." Then his eyes flew back to the rope and finally to Tim's face. "I think I'm getting it. And not to complain, but you could have been just a bit more vocal about this."

Tim was about to explain that Tony was complaining, but before he could, Tony had stepped in front of Tim. "I want to make you happy, too."

It was honest and sincere, and it took just about everything that Tim had not to tell Tony to forget the dishes. Sure they could just roll onto the bed and have fun, but Tim knew the things that made Tony really happy.

"I'm going to let you slide on the rope, this time. Come here. Turn around." Tony did as instructed with a little flair all his own as he rolled his spine up against Tim's chest. Dropping the coiled rope on the bed, Tim took the end of the unfurled rope in one hand and brushed his arm over Tony's chest from shoulder to hip as he ran the other hand over the rope. "Now let's check the rest of the rope."

Tim slowly began to pull the rope over Tony's shoulder and then his own, using his lower hand as a guide, checking the rope for cuts and fraying and dragging it across Tony's naked chest. Through his shirt, Tim felt Tony's heart beating faster. Not stopping his hands, Tim kissed the back of Tony's neck. "This is what I do, every time. I make sure I'm not going to hurt you."

"I appreciate that. It's very considerate. Also, it's hot in here, really, really hot. But it feels good - the heat. And the rope. Just so you know, because you shouldn't feel compelled to do anything rash, like move away."

Having reached the end of the rope, Tim wrapped his lower arm around Tony's waist and ground his rapidly hardening dick into Tony's ass. "I am a pro at not moving away, but you have some dishes to wash."

"I swear, I swear, I swear that I'll wash them first thing in the morning!"

Tim bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh at the desperation in Tony's voice. He spun Tony around and then picked up the other end of the rope, matching it to the one in his hand. "The first thing is to find the center of the rope."

"Center of the rope," Tony repeated.

"Pay attention, there'll be a quiz later."

"What?" Tony's eyes were open wide in betrayal.

"Ah, you're anxious to wash the dishes."

"I'm-" Tony cocked his head. "I really want to have sex with you. The dishes and the quiz are confusing me. I'm anxious for you to remember that I'm a phys ed major, and to talk to me as such. You know, at least when I'm naked and horny."

Tim nodded slowly. "We'll postpone the lesson on rope coiling and the quiz until tomorrow. By the way, you're pretty irresistible when you're naked and horny."

"So we're skipping the dishes," Tony said with a wide smile.

Tim practiced patience and smiled back, while he looped the center of the rope behind Tony's head. "Nope. I just promise to be a more efficient, tonight."

Tony put his hand on top of Tim's. "Not too efficient."

Pulling Tony's head forward with the rope, Tim kissed him, soft and slow, rushing nothing. Then he began to tie a simple harness. Leaving plenty of slack near Tony's throat, Tim ran his fingers through Tony's chest hair and twisted the rope three times, over his sternum. Holding the last twist, Tim stepped behind Tony, squeezing him close as he picked up the rope ends with his free hand.

Tim's hand left the twist and he allowed his fingers to drag over Tony's stomach and around his hip. With one finger he drew a diagonal line over one ass cheek. Tony shivered, but stayed otherwise still. Tim kissed the spot where his finger had been, erasing the asymmetry that Tony didn't like.

Tim took some care in positioning the ropes on either side of Tony's cock and balls, as he pulled the rope through Tony's legs. There was another shiver as Tim cupped each ball and gave his cock a firm stroke. As Tim stood, the rope was drawn up the middle of Tony's back. Holding the rope tight, Tim adjusted so that both strands filled the line of Tony's ass cheeks.

The ends of the rope were brought on either side of Tony, and threaded through the twists in the front. Tim slid the rope gently over Tony's skin, but didn't hold back on keeping it tight. That was one of the advantages of jute - it slid, but the loops and ties did not slip. The next part was a place where Tim could lose himself, front to back, over, under, through. As much as he worked the pattern, it would work him too.

But Tim had other goals, so he let go of his own desires for the moment and made efficient work of harnessing Tony in the rope. Back and forth, looping and crossing until there was a patchwork of rope diamonds across the front of Tony's body and a slight glaze in his eyes.

Looping the ends through the rope at the back of Tony's neck was the final piece to complete the torso. The pattern on Tony's back had a pair of X's in the middle, an arrow pointing towards the neck and another arrow down through the crack. The strands that had moved between Tony's legs were pulled by other twists, spreading Tony open, exposing him.

The harness had many purposes, but immobilization wasn't a primary one - there were other patterns for that. Tony didn’t have to tell him that it was about the touch of the rope, and the intimacy of a partner that spent the time, sometimes an hour or more, to tie it. The harness was a more artful staging ground for more intricate tying. It was a platform for adding more rope. Tim had to let out a breath and let an intricate rope vision wait for a long Sunday afternoon. Tonight he had utilitarian purposes in mind. He looped the ends several times around the first X and weighted his options. He used the excess rope to make a chain pattern down both of Tony's arms before tying them off.

Tim came around and kissed Tony full on the mouth. Surprisingly, Tony didn't move. Tim almost always had to remind him to keep still. "Are you alright? Is anything pinching?"

"I'm good," Tony said. "I could do the dishes now, unless you just want to throw me on the bed."

Okay, Tony was still in there. Tim gave him a sly smile. "I want to keep tying." Tony gave him a big, beautiful smile. Tim wondered if he'd still be wearing that when he was done. Reaching into the box, Tim brought out a coil of thinner cord. It was fluorescent orange and the thickness of a Marine's bootlaces. He knelt in front of Tony.

"Tying is good, I like tying. I like you tying me," Tony said. "You're handing me the rope. Do you want me to tie me? Do you want me to tie you?"

Tim had loosened the end and began slowly drawing it through his fingers.

Tony caught on and held the coil so that it fed correctly. "Or I can hold things." Tony shrugged. "But you know, I'd be willing to tie you, if that was the kind of thing you wanted. Except that I think this thing that you do is maybe too patient for me. You know, I do have a pair of fuzzy handcuffs somewhere in my desk. Just offering - Hello!"

Having checked the rope, Tim had reached out and wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and began slowly pumping.

"And that's good too."

"Someday, just for my own amusement, I'm going to make you be silent," Tim said

"You're going to gag me?"

"No, it wouldn't be half as amusing if you couldn't talk. This would be about self-restraint."

"Oh, I'm kinda bad at that, self-restraint. Actually, I've been told on several occasions that I'm particularly bad about being quiet. I mean, I think people exaggerate about that. They're looking for a library environment, and really, where outside of a library do you find that? Hey now!

With the shake of his head, Tim checked the position of the loop he had made, which captured Tony's sack against the base of his cock. "One day soon, we've got to work on that promise you made me when I agreed you could have a celebrity threesome list."

"That was when you promised to go to Columbus for the big game next year."

Tim tugged at some of the hairs that were handy and was rewarded with a squeak. "It was when you promised to shave for me." Tim looked into Tony's eyes. "Tony?"

"I remember promising that." Tony coughed. "And for the record, I tried to work out the logistics one night. It was a little awkward."

Tim looped each of Tony's balls so they were separate and clearly defined. "Sounds a lot like our issue with the dishes tonight."

Tony held up both hands, shaking them slightly and just as quickly brought them back to his side. "I can see where you're going, and it's not exactly the same. See, I want to do the whole shaving thing. I just think that I may need a little help. I think it would be so much better with some help."

When Tim looked up, Tony's eyes were dark. "We're going to make an appointment to do that." Tim said and made quick work of synching Tony's balls to his cock before he became further distracted. Then he kept looping the rope up Tony's length, until all but the head was covered. "So you don't want to do the dishes?"

"No, I don't. But I want to make you happy."

Tim almost felt a little guilty as he took care of securing the ends of the rope. Almost. He stood up, running his thumb over the head of Tony's cock and running his fingers down the rope, eliciting a moan. "Nice. You should make short work of washing those dishes."

"Because there's stuff after dishes, yes?" Tony asked, hopefully.

"Yup. I didn't go through all this extra work just to get the dishes washed, but the dishes are going to get washed."

"Fast, very fast." Tony turned around, took two steps, squawked as he stopped short, and grabbed his cock.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Tim laid on the fake innocence in his voice as he pulled Tony's hands away from his cock. "Since you made such a simple task into a production, I decided to give you an additional challenge."

Tim lifted Tony's arms to show him how he'd attacked the orange cord, wrapping his balls and cock to his arms. Then he lifted them further, so that Tony could see the range of motion he had before potentially harming himself.

"They're not even and very short."

"That's right. I said challenge, and it is for both of us. I feel almost compelled sometimes to do things symmetrically, but there are asymmetrical rope patterns that are just amazing," Tim said.

"Tim," Tony whimpered. "Can I even reach the sink?"

"Shhh," Tim said, tracing lines of the twisted rope on Tony's, pressing down so Tony could feel it. "No whining. I'm sure you'll find a way. Oh, and," Tim lightly slapped the head of Tony's cock, making him jump. "No touching." Then Tim couldn't help himself and he grabbed the harness and kissed Tony hard, swallowing Tony's gasp and the moan that followed when Tony tried to move his arms too far.

The desire for instant gratification warred with the other desires that led them to the rope in the first place. Tim had a secret theory that Tony had had a revolving door on his bedroom because of instant gratification. The theory seemed to be proving true, because as much as Tony complained constantly about that lack of "instant" in their sex life, he kept coming back for more.

"Dishes. Now!" Tim growled. Then he got a rush when Tony's eyes opened wide and he started to move, carefully, towards the kitchen.

Kicking off his shoes, Tim pulled off his shirt and laid it over the back of a chair. For the moment, he decided to leave on his pants. That provided him with pockets to stash a couple of items from the bedroom. Then he went into the other room.

Tony was standing at the kitchen sink, frowning at it, like he was trying to figure out a complex piece of technology. Tim sat on the stool on the opposite side of the counter. "I know you don't have that much practice with this, but you're going to need water."

Tony glared at him and took a step to his left. Then, out of nowhere, he stood on one foot and worked his foot over the top of the sink. His hands had a firm hold onto the edge of counter and his wrapped genitals bobbing ridiculous into Tim's view. Tony carefully lifted the lever on the faucet and shifted it over to hot with just his foot. Then with what seemed like less care, he knocked over the bottle of dish soap with his heel. Tim almost took pity on him and picked it up, but apparently the move had been deliberate. The bottle was in range of Tony's hand when he put his foot down. He put a squirt in the pot that Tim had used to cook dinner and now was collecting the water from the tap. In due course, Tony lifted his leg and turned off the water.

"I'm impressed with your determination."

"Impressed enough to let me do the dishes in the morning?"

"Not a chance."

Tony had enough slack in one hand to reach the dishes in the sink, which he fed to his other hand and washed with the soapy water. When he smiled at Tim, Tim wasn't sure how to react, so he tried for impassive.

Tony was a natural at slipping in and out of the mood of the moment. That dichotomy had been always been a challenge for Tim - it was one of he motivations for threatening to keep Tony silent. He was at fault for the juxtaposition of domesticity and sex that they were facing, and what was most surprising to Tim was that he was being turned on by it.

Tim was pretty sure that he wanted the dishes done more than Tony did, so they could move onto other things. Perhaps it wasn't conducive to that end, but Tim reached over the counter and ran two fingers from knot to knot on Tony's left arm, pressing on the rope, feeling the art he had created as Tony instinctively flexed against the pressure.

Without touching skin, Tim got a response. Tony's breath hitched and then he took in full breath, swelling his chest. Tim had tied the rope tight enough that Tony would have felt every strand pressing against his torso. The rope was pretty to look at, but in motion, tested by strength and struggle, it became more. Tony's power, constrained by the art that Tim created was almost too much. Without thinking about it, Tim was on his feet, so his fingers could reach further.

"I didn't tell you that you could stop," Tim said quietly, wanting to end the stillness. He moved his finger to one of the ropes on the side that led to the central twists.

Tony nodded and began to wash, but his eyes were fixed on Tim's finger. "The places next to the ropes are nice too."

"I know. Why are you making us both wait for me to touch those?"

Tony nearly scrubbed a tine off a fork, when Tim's finger traced one side of the rope that framed Tony's neck.

"I-"

Tim looked into Tony's eyes. "You need something?"

"I, I need a lot of things, but I'm told that I can get a bunch of them if I rinse. I need to move to do that."

They both looked down and the sink which only had a collection of soapy plates.

"Stay," Tim growled.

Biting his lip, Tony gasped in a breath, struggling against his own desires and Tim's demands and in the process he stretched the rope tight across his skin. Tim enjoyed the show as he made his way around the counter and into the kitchen. Tony was still breathing hard, but his hands and stance were relaxed.

From his pocket, Tim took out a strand of cord and looped it around the base of the faucet so that there were two ends. "Hands up."

Tony cleared his throat.

"Don't make me tell you twice."

Now Tony was fidgeting again, but he brought his hands up slowly to the limits of the rope. Tim lashed them to the faucet cord with only touching Tony's wrist and hand. When he was done, Tony was still flat on his feet, leaning against the edge of the counter.  
With his fingers he traced a matching pair of ropes that cut across Tony's ass. "Were you thorough in the shower?"

"I was not only thorough, I had high hopes for the activities and made like a boy scout and prepared." Tony wiggled his ass. "If you were interested."

"Oh, I’m interested."

"I, uh, have concerns about the faucet," Tony said. "Because you know if things get exciting, well I've experienced broken plumbing before."

Tim lightly pressed his chest against the rope on Tony's back. "Then if I were you, I'd work on not pulling."

The sounds of Tim's belt and zipper were unmistakable as he opened his pants.

"Tim, I'm still not sure about the faucet."

Ignoring Tony, Tim stepped back, rolled on a condom, and slicked it with a packet of lube from his pocket. Tony was beautifully bound in Tim's ropes, his ass exposed and waiting.

"It's simple; don't break it," Tim said as he lifted Tony's ass and lined himself up.

"Tim!" Tony went up on his toes, giving the cords around the faucet more slack. With a smile, Tim pushed. After a second or two the resistance faded and Tim pushed home smoothly. The sensation was melting Tim's brain and body. He let himself relax against Tony's back - patch of skin to patch of skin, all woven with the ropes.

They were in the god-damn kitchen over a sink full of soapy dishes and Tim realized that he hadn't been this amped up in a long time, which was saying something because he got to have amazing sex with Tony all the time. All he wanted was - well, all he wanted he was about to take. He'd worry about making it up to Tony later. The angle wasn't quite to Tim's liking, so he tugged at the harness and shifted Tony where he wanted him.

"So, Tony, what do you see?"

Tim pulled nearly all the way out fast and pushed in just as fast.

"Stars! Geez, oh, if you just move up a little-"

For a moment, Tim let his hips do the talking, bucking hard into his partner, seeing stars himself. "Pretty demanding for someone that doesn't follow simple instructions. What do you see?"

"Some orange cord that's stopping my dick from having more fun? I don't know - dishes?"

"Yeah, I wanted the dishes," Tim said. For a moment, he slowed down, half in half out, so he could concentrate following the ropes with his fingers. "You didn't give the dishes to me. I’m going to get what I want, when I want it, or I'm going to take it."

So much skin between the ropes, but Tim had a goal in mind. He gave each of Tony's nipples a hard pinch and a twist.

"Shit!" Tony called and pushed back, taking Tim back in all the way.

Tim put his teeth on Tony's ear and growled. "I decide when we open the box."

"Fuck, Tim, open the box - fuck me."

And Tim did. He manhandled Tony again, so he could drive his dick into Tony hard and fast. Tony grabbed the sides of the sink as best he could to steady himself. For a minute or so Tim had a rhythm going, but then it began to crumble apart as the need to move warred with everything else. Then Tim was falling in his head, his hands clutched at Tony and his dick spilled his release.

For a minute or so, Tim nuzzled the skin at Tony's shoulder liking the taste of salt and rope. Tony moved his head to gently bump against Tim's.

"You okay, big guy?"

Tim gave a little laugh. "I think I'm supposed to be asking you that."

"Oh, well you know, still pretty keyed up, so I mostly don't care other than my balls are blue and I could hammer nails with my dick.

"Mmmm," Tim groaned. He dug in his pocket until he found the EMT scissors he had taken from the box. He snipped the cord between Tony and the sink and then the cords connecting Tony's hand to his dick. Reluctantly, Tim pulled out. "Finish the dishes."

As Tim dealt with the condom and put himself together, Tony's head dropped and he gripped the sink. But then the fight went out of his shoulder and he turned on the water. Two plates, two glasses, two forks and a pot all went into the drain board.

Tim tugged on the harness and turned Tony around so that his back was too the sink. "About time." He took Tony's hand and tied off the loose bit of cord off to the harness near his hip. The other hand followed quickly.

"Tim, please," Tony pleaded.

With a smile, Tim picked up the loose cords that were attached to Tony's cock and balls and tugged on them like a leash. "Okay, but you better keep up."

Tony was already on the same page because he had stepped up to make sure his body was touching Tim's. Together they walked to the bed where Tim pushed Tony onto his back. "Maybe I should leave you like this - teach you a lesson." Despite his words, Tim's fingers were removing the cords around Tony's ball and cock, one loop at a time.

"Well that would be - I mean you could, but…"

"But?"

"You promised."

"You promised to do the dishes."

"And I did…eventually."

Tim leaned over Tony. "I'll probably let you come, eventually."

"Tim, please! My skin's on fire and I'm aching everywhere wanting you to touch me!"

With a kiss, Tim got up and went to the box.

"Tim, please!"

Having found what he wanted, Tim came back to the bed and lay down beside Tony, kissing him full on the mouth while his hand went to work on Tony's cock.

"Mmm, that's good. What, what is-"

Tony groaned into Tim's mouth as Tim kissed him again. "It's silk cord around my hand. Thought you'd like that."

"Nice," Tony said between kisses.

Tim shifted his weight onto Tony's hip when he began to buck off the bed. It gave him the leverage to speed up his hand. At the same time, Tim tried to kiss the orgasm out of Tony and wasn't disappointed when Tony moaned deeply and shot into Tim's hand and the silk cord.

They relaxed for a few minutes with Tim's hands soothing Tony's body.

"Can I hold you?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Tim sat up and began working not only the thin cords holding Tony's hands down, but the harness too.

"That was-" Tony started and then frowned. "I didn't want to like that as much as I did."

Tim paused to run his fingers through Tony's hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I’m fine - better than fine. It's just that sex is sex and everything else is usually not sex…"

"I know," Tim said and he kissed Tony. "I can't help myself, sometimes. I like order."

"I don't think that I want you to help yourself," Tony said and pulled Tim down into a kiss of his own.

It was a gentle thing to lie there with fingers just trying to connect. After a few minutes, Tim sat up and went to work on the ropes again.

"Maybe you shouldn't smile so much," Tony said.

That was when Tim realized that he had been smiling, that this relationship he had with Tony made him more and more happy. "Why shouldn't I smile?"

"Well, you haven't actually convinced me that it's a good idea to do the dishes when I’m told."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to [](http://wolfshark.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wolfshark**](http://wolfshark.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://media-junkie.livejournal.com/profile)[**media_junkie**](http://media-junkie.livejournal.com/)  
> 


End file.
